Liral
] Appearance A creature of broken cycles; chaos sewn haphazard across what was once almost perfect order, the fractured nature of Liral's soul is shown across the very breadth of her being - and no clearer than in her appearance to the world around her. The first that one would notice would be endless complexity, the patterns with patterns within patterns spiraling down endlessly into scales that only Gods can truly comprehend. One eye covered by cloth, faint light seeps from behind the small sash that renders her half blind. Her dress, if one could even describe it, is a mishmash of fractured patterns and beauty - together forming something that is magnificent and yet utterly incomplete. Personality If you were to use one word to describe Liral, that word would be broken. A creature shaped intimately by the conflicted and shattered nature of reality itself, Liral's personality is as multifaceted as her appearance - which influenced the other more is a subject of much debate, not least amongst herself. Speaking with many voices, and often in tongues yet to exist, Liral's words have a habit of being powerful beyond the measure of their syllables - with or without the consent of the amalgam of piecemeal thoughts that form her mind. Deeply loyal to her followers, such that her devotion to them often outstrips that given to her, perhaps the only thing that can truly tempt the Broken Weave to true rage is an unprovoked attack on her followers. The reason for this devotion is hidden in the story of her creation, but in truth matter little to those who cross it. All that needs be known more is that Liral grants her followers great gifts for their worship. Artifacts of great power, secrets from beyond the veils of time, true Prophecy and so much more. Yet Liral is anything but good. Capricious and cruel when driven to it, the Shattered Vision can inflict the curse of her existence on mortals as easily as she grants them gifts. And when the madness of the Shattering takes her, she strikes out at any and all - making no exception for those her worship her. And whilst the curse will lift from them when she regains her mind, there are times when the agony of her vengeful madness is almost too much to bear. Shattered and broken, driven mad by the endless warring around reality, Liral is madness, order and memory bound together by inexorable Fate. But pity her not. Pity the worlds that she will render dust in the ages to come in her quest. Goals Learn how to destroy the Gearworks so that Viviul may be set free from Gaia. For she has Seen that the Median of the Titans is the only who might cure her of her madness. And if the universe falls to restore her Order, then so be it. Creations: Turn 0 - The Weave Turn 1 - The Dancers, Gift (Patternsense) Turn 2 - Gift (Patternshape) Category:Deities